mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nelson Gonzalez
Optimo (or Nelson) is Alan's father, and also Horace's Brother-In-Law. Biography Optimo's father was the legendary mutant, Hapax the Elder, whom he had not seen in 30 years and never knew why. Later on, he married Horace Diaz's sister, and he and his wife had a son, Alan. However, his arch-nemesis Razor Claw swore revenge on his entire family. According to Horace, Optimo's memory was erased to protect Alan. In truth however, Horace and Optimo secretly made an agreement that they do not meet until Razor Claw is defeated. Eventually Alan came to visit his father so in order to keep him safe he pretended to be a normo. After Alan and Skylar left he used his powers to tidy up the mess Alan had made and says how he regretted he had to lie to Alan. In Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?, Optimo came because he had a small rash on his hand, and because he wanted some new reading glasses. It turned out that the rash was a virus that was going to eat away at his body until he was a giant puddle of icky goo. The only cure was a sample of super erythrocytes, from his only living relative, Alan Diaz. Horace was eventually able to get a sample from Alan and heal Optimo where he was disappointed not to have seen his son. In The Mother Of All Villains he was seen as a wedding guest at Horace and Bridgett's wedding. He overheard Horace talking about how Alan was posing as his son. Optimo tired of lying told everyone at the wedding that Alan wasn't Horace's son. Alan, Horace and Optimo went up to the hotel room to resolve the issue. Alan then forced them to act out the fifteen years of his life he had without a father in 15 minutes. After 8 minutes Horace tried to convince Alan to stop this and return to the wedding but since Alan had the rings he then got angry and took them into a room and locked himself inside. Horace then told Optimo to tell him the truth. Optimo revealed his powers and identity allowing the three to return to the wedding where Bridgett was dead due to have touched the Arcturion. Horace then used his last Caduceo power on her reviving her with the Arcturion's powers. Oliver, Kaz, Skylar and Hapax arrive and Bridgett flees onto a bridge where Optimo attempts to subdue her but is thrown by her telekinesis into a building. He is then seen recovering in Mighty Med where he sees Hapax his father and reunites with him after thirty years. Powers *'Telekinesis' - He is able to lift and move objects with his mind. Able to move several at once. **'Telekinetic Blast' - He is able to create a blast of telekinetic energy. He used this ability to blow up a door. *'Flight' - As seen in Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?, he can fly. *'Super Speed' - As seen in The Mother of All Villains, he can move at incredible speeds. Equipment *'Opti-Signal:' A device that tells Nelson about current acts of crime, like when Razor Claw hijacked a nuclear sub. Former Equipment * Dagger of Truth - He used to carry a Dagger of Truth, which is a rusty knife, but he left it at Mighty Med (Atomic Blast From the Past). Trivia * He is an undercover superhero, due to his nemesis Razor Claw swearing revenge on him and his family. * He is the leader of the Super-Secret-Heroes in Hiding organization or S.S.H.H (a pun on saying "Sshh" when wanting someone to keep quiet). * Optimo had to pretend to be a normo in Alan's presence, so as to remain undercover and keep Alan safe from Razor Claw's vengence. Only Horace knew about this. * Optimo is the only known member of the S.S.H.H. * Alan saved his life. * He thinks Alan is kind. * Optimo, Solar Flare, Surge, Spotlight, and Titanio are the only known recurring heroes who were not turned evil by the Annihilator. Appearances Season 1 * Evil Gus (Mentioned) * Free Wi-Fi * Two Writers Make A Wrong (Mentioned) Season 2 * Lair, Lair (Mentioned) * Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? * The Mother of All Villains Category:Superhero Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Alan Related Pages Category:Diaz Family Category:Character Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Protagonists Category:Mutants